


Twist of Fate

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bitterness, M/M, Past Relationship(s), wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: With a complicated history between them, Law and Hawkins find themselves face to face once more. Except now, chained up in prison, Law can’t leave. Though he may prefer it that way.





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31: Fate
> 
> This concludes my promptober challenge!

The soft shuffling of cards fills the cell, a shudder of clicks as they slide against each other into place. Law looks up to see Hawkins sitting in front of the bars, hands held with his cards spread in front of him. Their glow is gentle in the dim light of the room, shimmering each time Hawkins passes a hand over them. 

“What are the odds that you end up dead for locking me up?” Law asks leaning against the wall behind him. Hawkins’ eyes flit up to meet his for a moment before looking back down to the cards and one by one he flips them over. “What about-”

“Silence, Trafalgar.” Hawkins says, tone sharp and Law’s sentence falls dead in the air, “I do not worry the cards with things as trivial as that.” 

A disgruntled sigh comes from his lips as the cards continue to turn and Law’s smirk grows wider. Whatever it is that Hawkins’ doesn’t like, it has to mean that it’s good for him. At least, he assumes as such, given their past. 

“Remember when you asked the cards if you should fuck me, and then I fucked you? Good times.” Law sighs and Hawkins’ doesn’t budge, “Is that what you just asked again? Did the cards tell you that you’re going to get railed by a man you made prisoner?” 

Hawkins’ flicks his wrist, sending the top card through the bars and it rips across Law’s arm. It draws blood, and along with it, a laugh from Law. It’s low, knowing, and a chill races down Hawkins’ spine. Had there been any other option, he wouldn’t have brought Law in, but he’d rather deal with this than Kaido’s wrath. 

He hopes.

“So, you’re still a little sadistic?” Law purrs and stretches his arms forward, causing his chains to rattle against each other, “Gotta say, handcuffs are a preference of mine. I’m touched you remembered.” 

Hawkins stands then, pushing the cards away back to his side and narrows his eyes. Pulling open the cell, Law lets his tongue dart out across his lower lip and before he can draw it back in it’s held. Straw wrapped around it, discoloring the pink to white, and Law’s mouth twitches. 

“This is no game.” Hawkins says, low so that the other prisoners don’t hear, “You left. Fucked off to that island and I didn’t hear from you again. How did you think this would go, Trafalgar? Did you consider your fate?” 

The straw falls away and Law smacks his lips, grimace heavy on his face while trying to dissipate the taste. While Hawkins’ powers make for great last minute restraints, they don’t taste too good, and he’s well aware that a gag will leave his mouth feeling dry for days. 

“I had my own things to attend to. Didn’t know you’d be so needy that you’d slip into bed with that monster.” Law spits softly, but the other prisoners still begin to shuffle toward the bars. There is no hiding this here. “Tell me, how are you alive given how utterly _ fucked _ you are in this alliance.” 

Hawkins’ moves closer, hovering just an inch away from Law’s face, and they stare. Eyes unblinking while the words sink between them. The tingle of past affection, if you can even call it that, pricks at Hawkins’ neck and Law can see it. 

It’s why Hawkins’ liked him in the first place. 

Amidst the rest of their generation, Law was perceptive, and Hawkins’ loved that about him. Now, however, he realizes what they mean when they say ‘love and hate are separated by a fine line’, because he’d love to kiss Law, but only if he could make him hurt. Just a fraction of what he’s dealt with in the two years since they last laid eyes on each other. 

Law leans forward, capturing Hawkins’ lips between his own, and as his hands come up in defense, they dig into Law’s shoulders. Undeterred, and perhaps encouraged, Law presses forward harder. Hawkins’ sinks to his knees at the sensation, and beyond his control a moan slips from his lips. 

“You’re a bastard.” Hawkins’ says against Law and can feel his heartbeat in his throat, “I’ll have your neck for this.” 

Law leans back and tilts his head to the side exposing his neck, smirking, “Then take it.” 

Hawkins starts to move forward, heart beating wilder still in his chest, and the world melts around him. A haze of unknown while he zeroes in on the thick black lines that dance from beneath Law’s clothes, curling up and around the collarbone he wants to sink into. The cards foretold this: temptation. 

Swallowing dryly, Hawkins pulls away and the sounds of the world come rushing back in all at once. Slamming of hands against bars, whistling, and groaning sounds come from the other prisoners and with a quick roll of his shoulders they’re silenced. Each held tight by his straw while he stares Law down. 

“You’ll die here, Trafalgar.” Hawkins says, lifting back onto his feet, “A pity, truly.” 

Closing the cell behind him, he hears the chains on Law’s wrists rattle, and he closes his eyes. Things could have been different, he’s sure, remembering the last draw he made before they parted ways. The chance of success between them had always been slim, but Law made him a gambling man. 

_ A fool _. 

A low laugh floats in the space between them and Law’s handcuffs hit the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lawkins people hit me up I mean it.
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
